


玉兔11

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔11

林彦俊从床上偷摸溜起来的时候，医院内外万籁俱寂。

他熟练地拔掉了针头和导管，穿着病号服悄无声息地走出了病房。

他要做成这件事，他有他的大计划。陈立农跟他都是危险分子，勇往直前的果决和孤注一掷的决心，他们都有。他不怎么想跟人祥林嫂似的絮叨他这段时间以来的经历，但要是陈立农想听的话他非常乐意效劳。

准确来说，他不听也得听。

比如，陈立农走的那天晚上他是真的有点不想活了，虽然他知道这一切都与陈立农的目的背道而驰，第二天他就陷入了昏迷中，疾病的影响加上情绪的崩溃让他终于撑不住倒下了。没有求生欲望的病人是很可怕的，迷迷糊糊中林彦俊能听到有无数个声音正呼唤着自己醒过来，可是他知道没有陈立农的，于是他选择一直闭上眼睛。

所有的疼痛与不适都变成了迟钝的触感，他像一条案板上的鱼被一下一下刮着鳞片，但并不觉得疼，因为对于一条鱼来说此时最大的痛苦是——不能呼吸。陈立农就是他的氧气，他要看到他，感知到他的存在才有坚持下去的动力。

但他走了。

林彦俊不清楚自己是如何被救过来的，总之当他后知后觉地发现所有的感觉都逐渐清晰起来的时候，他很快就从ICU转回了普通病房。他开始觉得渴，觉得很饿，觉得身上有很多地方都隐隐作痛，他这条鱼被强行扔回水中重温那些伤心的回忆。范丞丞洗了个苹果塞到他手里，说医生建议多吃水果蔬菜，他愤恨地咬下一大口，满脑子都是陈立农削苹果的时候那个紧紧按住刀背的发白的指甲盖。

他知道是陈立农付出了什么，救了他，让他一夜之间就好了起来。但是范丞丞跟他讲述事情经过的时候，他还是忍不住挑了挑眉毛：“所以你表弟回来了没？”

“那边的答复是一周之内。”范丞丞回答。

“你欠我们的人情。”林彦俊看着他，“两次。”

“哎呀知道了有你这么威胁人的吗。”范丞丞皱眉，“黄明昊回来之后，肯定会说这些事情的。我们到时候再想办法把陈立农捞出来。”

林彦俊沉默地盯着自己的手腕，凸起的青筋称得上狰狞可怖。

“为什么民众都毫无反应？”他沉默许久，转过头问范丞丞，“所谓的S级基因被强行抓走了这么多……”

“没有很多。”范丞丞摇头，“首先你也知道这年头失踪什么人根本不稀罕，其次S级基因筛选条件好像还蛮严格的。不然我觉得你跟我也长得一副基因很牛逼的样子。”

“但是那个病毒……不可能只感染我一个人。”

“你是短时间内接触强度太大才会这样的。”范丞丞有条不紊地跟他分析，“你看我就一点事情都没有。其次全国范围内关于‘流感’的报道已经有很多了，但涉及生命安全的毕竟是少数……官方应该能压住这个事儿。”

“我还是觉得怪。”林彦俊摇头。

“你别整天净琢磨联邦政府在想些啥。”范丞丞劝他，“他们都脑子有泡，真的。民众么……要接受的信息太多，又只能看到一个侧面。”

但事情并不如范丞丞所想的那么顺利，黄明昊在回来之前大概被注射过什么针剂，关于那段“小白鼠”的记忆，只剩一些破碎的片段。看上去很虚弱的他被送到医院来治疗，心理上的损伤远远超过身体上的，他害怕看见尖锐的东西，会浑身发抖。指望从他这里得到关于“新地球”计划的地点的愿望成了泡影。

黄明昊被送到跟林彦俊同一家医院。范丞丞过来的时间便少了很多，林彦俊虽然身体恢复了不少，但情况仍然不稳定，隔几天就会出现高热甚至昏迷。医生束手无策，告诉他联邦政府送来的药剂都是定时定量注射的，暂时也只能对症治疗。

他想自己大概能理清其中的逻辑关系——陈立农在那帮人眼中一定极有价值。而想要这个极有价值的危险分子留下来，就不能让他的病这么快好起来。大概会在给他的药掺点水什么的……总之他距离理想中活蹦乱跳的康复还差的很远。

他并不担心自己，目前的状况他确信自己已经脱离了生命危险，但陈立农到底付出了多少代价他无从知晓，还需要被压榨多久他也不知道。他只能一遍遍地拜托王子异多多留意关于“新地球”计划的信息，虽然他知道这对于王子异来说也像大海捞针一样困难。联邦要他知道的，他不想知道也得知道，而联邦政府不让他知道的，他再努力也是徒劳。

直到今天……联邦政府将“新地球”计划正式公之于众，民众还没来得及做出什么反应，蓝星人则先恼羞成怒了。各地领事区的那些五颜六色的大块头家伙们倾巢而出，在街道上便开始目无法规作奸犯科。它们已经被生化武器困扰多日，“新地球”计划听起来又是那么的可靠乃至可怖，联邦政府一改往日虚与委蛇的作风，宁愿牺牲上亿条非S级基因的生命，也誓要将蓝星人赶尽杀绝。林彦俊在病床上坐立不安了一整天，窗外不时传来械斗与哭嚎的声音，他隐约觉得，有什么大事要发生。

因此王子异告诉他今晚蓝星人的泄露的部分进攻计划时，他并不意外。

“但谁也不知道哪里才是陈立农被困的地方……”王子异敲了敲电子屏幕上的地图，“我猜应该是在中国境内。”

“开着车去跟吧，就从北京的领事区出发。”林彦俊说，“跟到哪个算哪个。”

“……这太危险了。”王子异劝阻他。

“但我肯定会去的。”林彦俊耸耸肩，“你也知道。”

“你要清楚今晚这是什么规模……大批的蓝星人精锐军队。你被发现了必死无疑。”

“它们敢这样做就是希望别人来发现它们，越多越好。”林彦俊的眼神数日来第一次如此精明强硬，“想摧毁‘新地球’计划的不只有它们……已经有非S级基因的精英人士直接弹劾联邦政府了。能从这个计划中得益的最后只有联邦政府，你还看不明白么？”

“我知道……但是你会和蓝星人站在一边吗？还是说它们会相信你跟它们站在一边？你一旦被抓到了怎么办？”王子异惊讶于林彦俊的一意孤行。

“只要我眼睛还看得见，手脚还能动，我就不会被抓到。”林彦俊语气很坚定。

毕竟他是去救他的。在救陈立农这件事上，林彦俊天赋异禀。

 

一路上还算畅通无阻，“婵娟”自带的隐形功能让林彦俊顺利躲掉了蓝星人军队的反侦察系统，远远地跟在队伍的最后混进了它们的目的地。

每靠近这里一分，林彦俊的心情就更加激动乃至忐忑一分。眼前的建筑虽然没有明确的标志，但看起来分明就是一个科研基地的样子。陈立农会在这里吗？他不知道。

一时间警笛大作，预示着蓝星人已经正式登陆并闯入了。先锋部队直接攻破了基地大门，而其余的飞行器则还停留在上空随时准备武力进攻。此时贸然前进固然不妥，林彦俊决定先把婵娟降落下来再只身前去。他虽然厌恶联邦政府，但他也知道在这种研究所里工作的人绝大部分都是像范丞丞一样的普通民众，需要的时候他自然会站在蓝星人的对立面。这样就算今天没有能找到陈立农，他也不算白来。

科研基地建立在郊外，周围是遮天蔽日的树林。林彦俊套上防弹衣，扛着枪，想找一个更隐蔽的入口。他的身上还穿着蓝白相间的病号服，嘴唇苍白，身形瘦削，飘洒的细雨很快淋湿了他的额发，端枪的手却依然稳稳的。

他稍稍观察了一下围墙上的警报系统，有无数细细密密的电线缠绕着，可以起到电击的防御效果，红外线探测器只能感应到异物的入侵，却无法及时做出对抗措施，是相对老式的设计。这里应该是年头比较久远的科研基地，林彦俊心想，或者是……临时搭建起来的。

后者让他微微兴奋了一下，不过并没有持续太久。建筑物内一阵巨大的响动引起了他的注意，所有的光源刹那间都熄灭了，一时间研究所内部方寸大乱。很快便有刺眼的火光闪了起来，是交战的信号。

是发电中枢被损坏了吗？

不过此刻他还来不及思考这些，趁着蓝星人无暇顾及这个小角落，他飞快地跑回了婵娟里拿出了他的秘密武器。

上次他把陈立农从监狱里捞出来时，挂在小穗身上吓唬联邦政府的东西——一个能量干扰发射器。他也没骗人，这玩意能有损毁整个北京空中车道的威力，小小的研究所的范围自然不在话下。围墙上布满的电线是这个武器最好的助燃剂，只要蓝星人路过这里并按下开关，强烈的干扰电流会沿着雨丝、电路和红外射线让它们的陆军和空军都吃点苦头。

只是他还不能轻举妄动，等待着合适的时机静观其变。

装好了发射器之后，他就开始拿出信号探测仪想看看里面的情况，期间不断有慌乱的地球人跑出来，间或有蓝星人的追杀。林彦俊顺手帮忙解决了几个。犹豫是继续埋伏，还是进到内部一探虚实。

突然间有几个蓝星人都朝同一个方向跑过去，上空的飞行器也纷纷扭转头，对准了它们追逐的方向，林彦俊心里一惊，这是发现自己了？还是在追别的什么人？他缓缓地潜伏到发射器周围，准备一看时机不对就按下按钮——

蓝星人咆哮的嘶吼离自己越来越近，他听懂了它们是在说“别让这家伙跑了”。头顶上聚集了越来越多的飞行器，似乎准备随时将这里燃烧成灰烬。

林彦俊有了一种感觉，强烈而震撼，从他扣动扳机的指尖一直蔓延到他的骨髓里。

被这样多的恶意虎视眈眈的人，走到天涯海角也不会得到片刻安稳的人，实际上只是个单纯又正直，喜欢对他笑，为了他磕磕巴巴地学唱粤语歌的人——

他永远怀揣着满腔爱意拥抱的人。

他紧紧盯着那个方向，把发射器的遥控握在手里。突然浑身好像都生满了力气，手脚并用沿着电线攀上了围墙，他看上去脆弱而单薄，摇摇欲坠地站在那儿。

“陈立农！”

他看见那个奔跑的身影，用尽全身力气喊他的名字。那声音听起来混杂了喜悦和哀愁，沿着丝丝飘扬的细雨散落在空气中。但他相信，那个人一定能听见的。

陈立农停顿了两秒，然后看见了围墙上站立的人，他迎面矗立着，毫不畏惧地面对着枪林弹雨和熊熊火光，像是一尊俊美的雕像。

陈立农朝他飞奔过来。

抓准时机，他按下了发射器的开关钮，所有子弹的轨迹都放慢扭曲，上空的飞行器纷纷失重下坠，蓝星人握着拳忍受着电击痛苦地嘶吼。进攻在这一秒被按下了暂围墙霎时间被轰的七零八落，林彦俊也顺势跳了下来，巨大的冲击力让他滚到了草地上，然后身上被覆盖了熟悉的重量。停。

他接住了踉跄而来的他，骨头硌着骨头，血污染着血污。不断有形形色色的试管从那个人的身上散落下来跌进草丛里，林彦俊伸进他的兜里去掏，满手的黏腻果汁，是李子的香味。

“我想带来给你吃的……”

林彦俊好多天来第一次感受到滚烫，来自拥抱的那个人满脸的泪。

 

费了好一番功夫才把草地里所有的试管都捡了回来，林彦俊领着抽抽搭搭还没回过神来的人进了“婵娟”里，开启了无人驾驶模式离开了战场。陈立农瘦的仿佛生病的不是林彦俊而是他自己，手背和胳膊上遍布因为太多次扎针而肿胀的青筋，林彦俊用大拇指指腹轻轻蹭了蹭，“是不是很疼？”

“一点都不疼。”陈立农摇摇头，“和你承受的相比，我这些都不算什么。”

“范丞丞的表弟说了些不知道是真是假的话……”林彦俊低沉地说，“他们不光抽血，还强迫你们吃各种药片，有的人还被迫做了手术。”

“都没什么。”陈立农低头看着地板，长长的睫毛已经被泪水打湿成一绺一绺的，“我只要你活着……”

“行啦，别哭了。”林彦俊把他揽住，靠着自己的肩膀，“你把我一个人丢在病床上的时候我都没有哭的这么伤心。”

陈立农闻言，哭的更厉害了，抽噎地说：“对、对不起，我太想救你了……以后我不会了……”

林彦俊抬起他的脸，泄愤似的抹干他脸上的泪，他只是觉得再这么下去他自己也要哭了，但是两个大男人哭哭啼啼的好丢人，他至少也得等到回家再哭然后让陈立农好好安慰自己一下。

“我们回家吧，嗯？”林彦俊笑着对他说。

“我不会再离开你了。”陈立农死死地箍住他的腰，“多困难都要留在你身边。”

“好。”林彦俊拍拍他腰上的手，“那个……我要喘不过气来了。”

陈立农稍稍松了劲，却依然不撒手：“研究所里还有好多人……”

“我知道你在想什么。”林彦俊笑笑，“但是我们俩现在是标准的老弱病残，暂时当不了破坏王，我准备回去搬救兵了。”

“我抢的不多……”陈立农嗫嚅着盘算起一地的试管，“每样都拿了一管。我先给你治病。多的我们交给与起义军合作的医院还有研究所。”

“装李子的兜明明可以再放几管。”林彦俊佯装抱怨。

“我就是想拿……一时糊涂。”陈立农懊恼地垂着头。

“你已经很棒啦。”林彦俊奖励般地摸摸他的脑袋，“现在我去开婵娟，留意后方动静，你去守着门。”

“我觉得……”陈立农看了看窗外，“我们可以掉头了。”

夜空下飞驰的起义军部队浩浩荡荡地开了过和正要打道回府的他们打了个照面。

“来，”林彦俊招呼门口的陈立农坐到副驾驶的位置，“我们来试试婵娟一炮能轰穿几面墙

 

林彦俊出院那天也正好是黄明昊出院的日子，陈立农做完了最后的各项检查，最后一个钻进车里。王子异拉着一车大病初愈的家伙们各回各家，范丞丞坐在副驾驶帮他们最后清点了一下证件之类的东西，还有医生护士以及各路爱心人士送给起义军英雄们的礼物。

“你那份宣言起草的怎么样了。”林彦俊问他。范丞丞正式加入起义军后就一直筹划着重整“新地球”计划一事，官职不大但一副总统做派，突然间忧国忧民了起来。

“丞丞是总部的，跟我们这群北京分部的不一样。”王子异开着车笑笑说，“到时间他还得上台演讲呢，全球直播。”

范丞丞紧张又得瑟，不自在地薅了下被发胶抓过的头发。这是他这么多天以来形象最整齐的一次，黄明昊不动声色地笑了笑，靠在车窗边没接话。

似乎一切都在好转起来。连绵多日的雨终于停了，虽然还没有阳光，但大家总算是能不撑伞走在街上。新闻中的女主播用格外沉重的腔调播报着“新地球”计划暂缓执行的通知，生化武器被停用了，蓝星人军队还处在元气大伤的整修期。这样的人间看起来，竟有了几分岁月无忧的模样。

“你们俩回哪个家？”送走范丞丞和黄明昊之后，王子异问后座并排坐着的两个人。

“先去他那里吧。”林彦俊说。

客厅地板上的行李箱还静静地躺着，横七竖八地，显示出一副主人临走前很匆忙的模样。

林彦俊把自己扔在沙发上，像动物回到了自己熟悉的领地，贪婪地闻着这个家里熟悉的味道，慵懒地打滚。陈立农扑了上来，两个人在不算宽大的沙发上笑着耳鬓厮磨了一会。“林队，”陈立农似有若无地舔他的耳垂，“你去洗澡，我去给你做吃的好不好？”

“你怎么这么贤惠。”林彦俊在他耳边表扬他，“你也是病号呢，小下属。我们出去吃吧。”

“我真没想到还能这样抱着你。”陈立农的心脏一片酸软，“真是太好了。”

“你怎么舍得把我一个人丢下呢。”林彦俊闷闷地说，“我没有你，好不起来的。”

“可你当时真的太糟糕了。”陈立农拂过他额前的头发，“医生也说你的情况很不好，你每天都在发烧，昏睡，我很怕你哪天就这样睡过去了。就算是时光倒流……我也会这么做的。阿俊，我想你好好活着。”

 

陈立农带着林彦俊来游乐场的时候已经是午夜了。24小时营业，售票和安全监管都是机器人在运作。破旧的过山车徒劳地在轨道上画圈，发出吱呀的可怖声音，各种卡通人物的雕像上挂着未干的雨水，在月色的柔和光芒下显出几分难得的宁静。

林彦俊只当自己在哄小孩，陪陈立农坐旋转木马和大摆锤，空无一人的游乐场里，只有他俩的脚步声踩在地面上溅起积水的声音。陈立农特别兴奋，新奇的模样仿佛是个孩子

“这就是你的愿望哦？”林彦俊问他。

“对呀。”陈立农在月色下面对着林彦俊笑的很开心，“我小时候就很想来，可是没人陪我。长大了游乐场就不流行了，我也不好意思让朋友来陪我。”  
“只有阿俊——”他拖长了调子，得意又满足，“阿俊什么都愿意陪我做。”

林彦俊看着他，穿着T恤和牛仔裤，笑容信任又依赖。好像他们本来就只是在平凡的世间一对普通的情侣一样。林彦俊凑上前去吻他，勾住他的脖子。陈立农搂住心爱的人的腰，感受到他日益健康又结实的线条，却还是精干削薄的，他是个足够强大又足够轻盈的战士，偷走了他的心。

“我们去坐摩天轮。”林彦俊拉着他。

他们俯瞰着已经在婵娟上看过很多次的，这座城市的美景。空中车道上的各种指示灯有条不紊地运作着，缎带一般环绕在鳞次栉比的高楼大厦间。地面的马路同样车水马龙，行人们丢掉了连日来累赘的雨伞，轻快地走在人行道上，沐浴着月光。

林彦俊感受到身后传来一个怀抱的热量。他突然也很想成为这万家灯火中亮起的一盏。

“陈立农，”林彦俊怔怔地看着窗外的街景，“和我结婚吧。”

身后倚靠着他的人很明显地僵硬了。

“抱歉还没来得及准备什么……”林彦俊有些懊丧，“等会我就去买戒指。明天就去登记。”

“我、我我我可以吗？”陈立农语无伦次，“我总是给你惹麻烦，又不像你那么厉害那么有钱……”

“所以你要拒绝我吗？”林彦俊挑眉问他。

“不不不不，”陈立农的头摇得像拨浪鼓，“我会好好对你，给你做好吃的，保护你不受伤害，尽量不惹你生气，你要是觉得我哪里麻烦，我会改的！我……”

“我求婚欸，”林彦俊被他逗笑了，“你在说什么啊。”

“结婚对于你来说应该是很重要的事吧？”陈立农的眼睛亮晶晶的，“其实我没有什么概念。我父母他们……好像很随便。但对于你来说，应该很重要吧。谢谢你把这么重要的机会给我。”

“也还好吧。”林彦俊耸耸肩，装作无所谓的样子，“不然你还要去跟谁结婚。”

“我会一直守着你的。”陈立农郑重其事。

“你快点答应我啦！”林彦俊心想这人怎么这么不解风情。

“好……哦，对。”陈立农伸出手拥抱他，“我一千个愿意。”

“不能喜欢别人。”

“当然。”

“有不好的事情记得告诉我。”

“好。”

“再也不能离开我了。”林彦俊渐渐染上了鼻音。

“再也不会了。”陈立农亲他的脸颊。

“还有，”林彦俊推开了他，快速地揉了揉眼睛，“你得陪我去一个地方。”

“哪里？”

“巴西……子异说，找到我妈妈了。”

“就就就以现在的身份吗？”陈立农开始结巴。

“所以要去买戒指啊！”

“林队……”已经是财政赤字的陈立农愁眉苦脸，“借我点钱。我要去买几件新衣服。”

“借钱倒是不必了，也不用你还。”林彦俊忍着笑，话锋一转，在陈立农耳边说悄悄话。

陈立农脸红了，正好摩天轮已经降落到最低点，长腿一迈跑了。

“等等我一起买戒指啊！”林彦俊在后面吼。

“凭什么你买！”陈立农回头笑着喊道。

“凭你是个穷光蛋。”林彦俊追上了他，牵住他的手。

“那我是个穷光蛋，”陈立农微微低头，把手指钻到林彦俊的指缝里，“你还嫁不嫁给我？”

“嫁，嫁行了吧。”林彦俊笑着拉他往前走，“嫁给你还给你买戒指，哪有这么好的老公。走啦！”


End file.
